In laparoscopic operations, according to improvement in the techniques and improvement of instruments, it has become possible to laparoscopically perform surgical operations such as partial resection of the stomach and the large intestine and removal of bile duct calculus and cancerous tissues which could be conventionally performed only by abdominal operations. In abdominal operations, a method is used in which the gut tract is clipped with intestinal forceps during an operation for intraoperative enema cleaning or an operation for resecting the stomach or the large intestine or removing bile duct calculus or cancerous tissues.
In a laparoscopic operation, a gas for pneumoperitoneum such as carbon dioxide is supplied into the abdominal cavity via a pneumoperitoneum needle puncturing the abdominal cavity to distend the abdominal cavity, whereby a space is secured in the abdominal cavity to secure the operative field. In the method of clipping with intestinal forceps or the like as described above, for using the instrument, it is necessary to secure a sufficient space around, and it was impossible to use this method in laparoscopic operations.
On the other hand, instead of clipping the gut tract with intestinal forceps during an operation, also available is a method in which the gut tract is tied with a silk thread or tightened with a string in a ringed manner. However, this damages the gut tract frequently, and is not appropriate.
A method is considered in which the gut tract is clipped with an instrument like a clothespin. However, to effectively clamp the gut tract, a clothespin with a high spring effect must be used, and a force is needed to open the clothespin to the clipping points, and this places an excessive burden on an operator. Furthermore, around the gut, there is fat, so that in many cases using the method for clipping with a clothespin, only a half of the gut is seized, and it is impossible to confirm whether the seizing is sufficient.
Generally, as an instrument for clamping or clipping, a bundling band like an instrument to be used for bundling cable wires together is available. This bundling band tightens the gut tract in a ringed manner, and this is not appropriate. There is also available a bundling band for assisting joining of bone fragments.
Additionally, there are clip forceps for clipping a blood vessel in a human body which can be inserted in a neuroendoscope and remotely operated.
However, no matter which instrument is used, the gut tract is tightened in a ringed manner or the surrounding of the gut tract is partially clipped, and this is not appropriate.
Intraoperative dissemination due to operative maneuvers has come into question, and it is demanded that surgical operations are performed without contacting tumors.
From a medical perspective of prevention of intraluminal metastases, it is recognized as desirable that the gut tract is clamped around a tumor early in operative maneuvers.
Furthermore, as relates to intraoperative rectal lavage, in particular, in abdomino-perineal resection of the rectum, rectal lavage immediately before resection is necessary from the perspective of prevention of postoperative infection, and by clamping the rectum, it becomes possible to sufficiently clean the rectum from the anus, and as a result, the rectum can be resected at the sufficiently cleaned anus side.
From these circumstances, currently, a medical clamper which can easily, safely, and reliably clamp the gut tract during an operation for intraoperative enema cleaning or the like in the field of digestive surgery is demanded.